


Meditation on My Husband

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty drabble from Amanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation on My Husband

Meditation on My Husband

Sometimes I think I exasperate my very proper Vulcan husband. Take last night, for instance. He informed me in no uncertain terms that the meditation pool in the embassy garden was not for skinny-dipping. But at that hour there was no one there to meditate. And, I asked him, logically, why is the water kept so warm if it's not intended to be used in such a manner? I didn't expect him to come right in after me to get me out. Or what he did to me next instead. I keep misbehaving, and he keeps rewarding me for it.


End file.
